Blind Dating
by Huck23
Summary: Amy goes on a date. A/N: This is a part of my Got Cristina'd stories but can be read as a standalone.


**A/N: **This story can be read as a standalone but if you want some of the background details I suggest reading the two Got Cristina'd stories that will be linked just before the disclaimer. They are not long, only five chapters each around 5,000 words. For those who are familiar with the other two stories this story occurs in between them. With that I bid you happy reading :)!

**Lauren's:** s/10455463/1/The-Five-Times-Lauren-Got-Cristina-d

**Amy's:** s/10468908/1/The-Five-Times-Amy-Got-Cristina-d

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

Amy was seated in a booth at the very back of the dimly lit restaurant that she was soon to be having a date in. The Joint, the name of the restaurant Amy was currently in, was owned by Lauren's husband Nick. Amy's goofy brother-in-law was also the one who had set her up on this "date". The woman in question was a manager at The Joint, hired by Nick almost 3 months prior.

Amy sat at the booth fiddling around with the salt and pepper shakers before her, she was more than a bit anxious. Before the date she had literally gone through almost every outfit in her closet, while Lauren watched with an amused expression on her face.

Lauren had laughed at her and stated. "Doesn't matter what you pick out Amy, you're still going to look like a dork, a cute dork but a dork nonetheless."

Amy's only response was a pained whine.

On the way to the date Amy was so frazzled she ran a red light and almost hit an old woman on the crosswalk.

When she finally arrived at the The Joint, she made a speedy dash to the booth she was seated in now, it was her favorite since it was close to the kitchen and she could smell all of the delicious food within.

"Hey!"

Amy jumped before looking in the direction of the person who had spoken. "H-hi!"

"I'm Tara Acosta and you're Amy, right?"

Amy only stared at the woman. Tara Acosta was arguably the most beautiful woman Amy had ever seen. Tara had wide dark, almost black, eyes that contrasted strikingly with her smooth olive toned skin and the long, curly chocolate locks that framed her heart shaped face and high cheek bones.

Tara waved a hand in front of Amy. "Hey, anybody home?" Tara's lips were stretched into a friendly, albeit, amused smile.

With Tara's words, Amy snapped out of her trance and shot up from her seat immediately; her face was red with embarrassment. "Uh, hi! It's nice to meet you!" Amy was a little jumpy.

Tara still smiled as she took Amy's hand gently in her own and gave it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Amy."

When both were finally seated, they fell into an awkward silence.

Even though Amy had a lot more dating experience since high school, she was still a little shaky and nervous when it came to first dates and meeting new potential partners

"Soooo…" Amy began.

"Soooo…" Tara echoed with a sly grin.

Amy groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm just so terrible at this."

"Don't worry about it…Nick tells me you're a therapist?" Tara questioned as she picked up and fiddled through a menu laying on the table.

Amy was secretly grateful that Tara's eyes were off of her, the lack of attention made her feel less nervous. "Yeah, I work at a private practice downtown close to Lauren's firm."

"Nick told me about that, said you and Lauren have lunch together every so often." Tara stated still looking down at the menu.

"Nick's told you a lot, huh?" Amy felt a little off her game, Tara already knew a little about her while Amy knew nothing about Tara except that she worked with her brother-in-law.

Tara grinned down at the menu. "Only a bit." Then suddenly she looked up from the menu and directly into Amy's eyes. The action unnerved Amy a bit. "You know I keep telling Nick to add better choices to the menu almost everything thing on here is overflowing with simple carbs."

Amy quirked a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! A whole lot of glucose, maltose, fructose, and sucrose a.k.a. a bunch of junk!" Amy smiled at Tara's irritation. "A ton of refined sugars that offer little to no nutritional value…he keep the triple chocolate pancake dessert though."

When Tara finished her spiel, Amy only stared at her with genuine curiosity. Tara seemed very outgoing and friendly making her a very good candidate for managing a restaurant or anywhere really but Amy still couldn't help but think that there was something more to Tara.

"So how'd you get into restaurant management?"

"It was an accident really." Tara was wearing a playful grin.

Amy's brows scrunched up in confusion. "An accident?"

"Don't tell Nick but before coming here to work at The Joint, I worked at Martin & Dolixer Pharmaceuticals in Dallas."

"As a…" Amy began still a little confused but more curious than ever.

"I was a pharmacologist, I worked in a big shiny lab with lots of cool toys." Tara elaborated.

"Wow, how'd you fall into that?"

Tara's face broke out into a brilliant smile. "I was a geeky little kid who grew into a dorky, science loving, mathlete member teen who later became the badass biochem major."

"So how did a career in pharmaceuticals lead to this," Amy gestured around wildly with her hands, eliciting a giggle from Tara. "I mean it's not everyday someone drops a career they spent years studying for to do something not so…" Amy sidled off and then paused, thinking. "Something so much lesser than what you've worked for. I don't think I could do it."

Tara sighed, her features taking on a more serious look. "I love bio and I loved chem and I could not imagine my life without them…but pharmacy was something else…" Tara shook her head slowly before looking up directly into Amy's eyes. "Look I'm not going to go into my whole doomed love affair with pharmacy but I will say is that pharmacy looked great on the outside, seemed like everything I ever dreamed about but the reality turned out to be far from everything I wanted." Suddenly Tara's face dropped all seriousness as her lips stretched into another grin. "And besides," She states gesturing around The Joint. "I found something that was not only great on the outside but just as good on the inside. It's not less to me Amy, it's so, so much more."

Amy looked down at the table, her hands absentmindedly spinning around the salt and pepper shakers again, as she pondered Tara's words. After a moment she looked back up at Tara. "Did Nick tell you about Karma?"

Tara cocked her head, the movement causing a single chocolate curl to spill across her cheek, and the grin she wore grew; her dark eyes twinkled with mischief. Amy couldn't help but think that this woman was downright intoxicating. "Only a bit." She stated slowly, deliberately.

Amy, who had been watching Tara's lips as she spoke, suddenly buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. "Oh why, oh why can't Nick keep his big mouth shut?"

Tara giggled and then leaned over the table and gently pried Amy's hands away from her face. When Amy's eyes met hers, she gave her another toothy grin. "Nick's a big snitch, ain't he?"

Amy smiled back at Tara even though at the moment she was very embarrassed and a little bit frustrated from her brother-in-law's lack of discretion. "He is! He really, really is!"

Tara fell back in her seat with a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong but I'm kinda glad he mentioned it."

"And why might that be?"

"Because I need to make something very clear to you," Tara leaned into Amy again, this time she was so close that their lips were only a few inches away from touching. "I will not be second to the pharmacy."

"Huh?" Amy was dazed by the closeness. She could feel Tara's warm breath on her cheek and the sensation made her insides tingle.

Tara pulled away, the grin she sported was downright wicked. "You heard me."

With that Tara gave Amy one last smile before exiting the booth and walking toward the kitchen doors a few feet away. Amy's eyes were planted firmly on Tara's perfectly rounded backside.

But when she realized that Tara was leaving, Amy snapped out of her stupor. "Hey wait! We didn't even eat or get drinks!"

Just before Tara walked through the double doors to the kitchen she turned to Amy, her wicked grin growing. "I know, hadn't planned on it. But you have my number, so call me maybe?" Amy laughed. "Oh and stop staring at my ass!" Then she was gone.

At the table Amy took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She then quickly plucked her cell phone from the case on her hip and dialed a few numbers.

"Yooooooo Am-may! You got Lauuureeeen!"

Amy pulled her phone away from her ear and looked down at it in shock. She could hear loud music playing in the background and some chick yelling 'shots'. When she put the phone back to her ear she was damn near panicking. "Lauren?! Where are you! Are you drunk?!"

"I'm a corporate lawyer AND I'm married to Nick, so being a little tipsy is like my default."

Amy groaned.

"Well enough 'bout me guuurl, how's ya date? Teeeeell meeeee!"

"It wasn't really a date but she was really friendly and pretty smart." Amy stated happily.

"And totes hot, right?" Lauren questioned in a fit of giggles.

Amy grinned. "Yes! Totes hot!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is how Amy and Tara met. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review :)!


End file.
